A Mothers Love
by MissStephy100
Summary: I have just added a character it  adds  a twist to the Harry Potter books. Bellatrix, turns good to protect her daughter there will be parts from all seven books in the story and Snape bad than turned good so he is himself but  Bella never went to Jail
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

Now I am really self- conscious about my writing so once you have read this stories please review.

PS: I need a beta so the first person to review this story can be my beta.

Enjoy,

Lots of love Miss Stephy100

Chapter One: Inner beauty.

Walking into the bathroom, she brushed her hair out, which did nothing what so ever to improve her mess of hair. She swiped concealer under her eyes and mascara on her lashes before she let out a sad sigh as _she contemplated her image in the mirror_. The concealer that she placed under her eyes did nothing to hide the ever-darkening bags under her eyes nor did the mascara improve her looks in anyway. Her cheeks looked more sullen than ever, to sum it all up she was unable to make herself feel attractive .She took a large step back so she was able to see herself a bit more clearly. She was 5'6 that was tall for her seeing all the women in her family seem to be small. She had the huge lump of black hair that rose over her head and into this giant fluff ball, her hair seemed to be getting curlier everyday, the white streaks of hair that she place on the right side of her head worked quite well.

She was an attractive woman many people had said so; it was just the stress of the past year that had gotten to her. As she continued to inspect herself with out meaning to she placed a hand over her stomach were just one year ago she had carried a baby girl. Who knew that Bellatrix Lestrange, (the Dark lords most faithful) would ever be a mother? The thought scared her when she found out. She was a witch, a witch who had everything she could ever dream of at the tip of her fingers, she was a rich pureblood.

People say time heals. Then they say it lets you forget. It's nothing but a lie… Time will not make you forget. On the contrary. At least it wouldn't let Bella forget.

In the beginning her child's presence was almost unnoticeable. Or better her absence- strangely enough bringing her closer to her mother. Subtle at first, but the first 8 weeks passed and she became more and more present. Today she is almost within her mothers reach


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Mother's Sacrifice

Dear readers this chapter is _from The Deathly Hallows page 542- 3 _were Snape is pleating with Dumbledore but instead I put Bella instead. Don't forget to review.

Bella let out a final sad sign. She had to get ahold of herself she was going to meet Dumbledore in 10 minutes and if she didn't get their soon she might lose the last chance she ever has of protecting her daughter from her Master. She took one last look at herself and Apparated out into the night.

She stood on a hilltop, forlorn and cold in the darkness, the wind whistling through the branches of a few leafless trees. Bellatrix was panting, turning on the spot, her wand gripped tightly in her hand, waiting….

Than a blinding, jagged jet of white light flew through the air:

Bella first thought lighting, but she soon thought differently for the first time in her life she was on her knees and her wand had flown out of her hand.

"Don't kill me!"

"That was never my intention"

Any sound of Dumbledore Apparating was had been drowned by the sound of the wind in the branches. He stood before Bellatrix with his robes whipping around him, and his faces was illuminated from below in the light cast by his wand.

"Well, Bellatrix? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"

"No- no message- I'm here on my own account!"

Bellatrix was wringing her hands. She looked a little mad, with her curly black hair flying around her

"I - I come with a warning - no, a request - please - "

Dumbledore flicked his wand. Though leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them, silence fell on the spot where he and Bella faced each other.

"What request could a Death Eater make of me?"

"The - the prophecy…the prediction…Trelawney…"

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "How much did Snape relay to Lord Voldemort?"

"Everything - almost everything he heard!" Bellatrix said. "That is why - it is for that reason - he thinks it means a child born at the end of July I think he means Lyra!"

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman nor did it speak of a boy," said Dumbledore. "It spoke of a child born at the end of July - "

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means my daughter, he is going to hunt her down - kill her- "

"If she means so much to you," said Dumbledore, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for your daughter, in exchange for the son?"

"I have - I have asked him - "

"You disgust me," said Dumbledore, and Bellatrix had never heard so much contempt in his voice. She seemed to shrink a little, "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"

Bellatrix said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore.

"Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep her - them - safe. Please."

"And what will you give me in return, Bellatrix?"

"In - in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore expected him to protest, but after a long moment she said, "Anything."


	3. Chapter 3

"He knows how to play. Itty-bitty-baby-Potter." Bellatrix said sarcastically walking up behind her brother-in-law Lucius. She looked up at the 7 teenagers, as she rested her eye upon Harry Potter. _The boy who lived _she thought to herself this_ mere child was going to defeat the greatest wizard of them all? Please! _But something just over the Potter boy's shoulder made her let out ahorrified gasp.

"Lyra!" Bella whispered. Her daughter, her beloved daughter had made friends with half bloods, blood traitors and mudbloods. Lyra's wavy brown hair was longer than her mothers and the thing that surprised Bella, was the eyes they were blue a dark blue like the ocean instead of black. She was dressed as a muggle, which continued to surprise Bellatrix, she wore a strapless black corset top joined to a flared purple skirt, and too top it off she wore purple striped leggings.

Bellatrix did not realize she had been staring at her daughter until a voice in front of her called out her name.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" Neville asked with a mixture of fear and hate clear in his voice.

" Neville Longbottom, isn't it? How's mum and dad?" Bellatrix asked snapping back to reality with her usual amount of sarcasm in her voice.

"Better, now they're about to be avenged!" Neville said raising his wand behind him Bella could see that her daughters wand now was pointed at her through the gap between Neville and Harry.

"Now let's everybody calm down shall we?" Lucius asked trying to get Bellatrix to lower her wand.

" All we want it that prophecy" He continued

" Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asked sounding braver then her felt.

That was the final straw for Bellatrix. First she had to give up her baby, and then 15 years later they meet again and now there is a 90% chance that one of her fellow Death Eater would kill her. But the thing that pissed her off was that the Potter boy said her master's name easily as it was his own.

"How dare you speak his name! YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD!"

" OH SHUT UP!" Lyra screeched at her mother for the first time Bellatrix, was in shock which soon tyrned into horror. Lucius looked strant into his nieces eyes and saw something in her eyes that was strangely familiar... A determination he knew well, because it was displayed all the time by...

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head. He knew how they were going to get the prophecy. But without any warning it suddenly went dark, and Bellatrix couldn't see a thing...


	4. Chapter 4

**My mother and I**

The truth about love is that it exists. It's the smell of her that announces her presences. It is her smell after she has been cooking. Love is way you hold her close as she cries.

The truth about love, shines on you through her eyes and makes you smile at her. Love is the way she spat at you, how she fights with you over everything.

The truth about love is that every Sunday she let's you brush her raven black locks before reading the paper.

The truth about love is that you are her mother and you are her whole world. Love is the fact that you need her to function properly.

The truth about love is that you lie through your teeth to protect her. Love is the way you walk her up the aisle on her wedding day know that a man that would do anything for her loves her.

The truth about love slaps you in your face years after the wedding and the grandchildren are running around your feet.

Love is when you are on you feel like you are on your last limbs and she sits by your hospital bed watching the ventilator expand and retract, expand and retract.

The truth about love is that belonging is lest of what makes a mother.

Lyra woke up with a gasp, drenched is sweat she was unable to shake the woman's face out of her mind…

_Bellatrix _


End file.
